Cas' First Kink
by SeverEstHolmes
Summary: Cas' first foray into the world of the food kink... Short, Destiel smutfic - Enjoy!


The world of fetishes, kinks and almost anything sexual was new territory for Castiel. Reduced to being a human, he had clung on tight to the strongest forces of mankind that he knew of – Sam and Dean Winchester. He was inundated with new emotions and sensations which bombarded him at every and all points of his life; the Winchester's were a comforting point, a familiar locality that made the bizarre and new experiences feel more safe. There were a lot of things that he had to learn, or experience for the first time as a human. Some of them he enjoyed, others he didn't…

He hadn't anticipated what it would feel like the first time he went hunting as a human; the nerves that made his knees feel as though they were about to give way, or the rush of adrenaline that pounded through him when he was faced with danger or injury. By the end of the night he was a quivering wreck – how on _earth_ could Sam and Dean do this every day and not be utter emotional train wrecks?! He was on the verge of complete emotional breakdown after one night! Dean assured him that it got better, easier, the more you did it – that the nerves and adrenaline sped up reaction time, all Cas could do was trust him.

It was a constant journey finding out what he was like as a human; the bad things more memorable as they stuck in Castiel's mind as experience to avoid repeating. Like the first long car ride they had taken after Cas became human; driving across two states to a location that possibly held a job for them – Cas had found out that, as a human, he got car sick. That discovery had almost been a disaster; Dean had veered to the side of the road and hauled Cas out of the car before the inside of the impala was splattered with his puke. Thus forth, Sam had been relegated to the back seat on long journeys, in the hope that seeing the road would prevent Cas from getting sick again.

There were good things that he discovered also – like food! As an angel Cas hadn't ever needed to gain sustenance from eating, but he had reckoned that his palette would be similar to that of Jimmy Novak, who had been the original owner of the body he now inhabited. He turned out to be wrong about this; the burger, which he had expected to be his best bet, made his mouth sour. It was too salty, too greasy – it was overwhelming. He _adored _apples though, if allowed he would eat several a day – the first crunch as he bit through the skin, and the juice that was released from the flesh; it was pure bliss! He had a sweet tooth; anything containing sugar was his best friend – chocolate, candy, desserts, _anything _that would release that sugar hit into his system. The last, and best, thing that Cas had experienced and wished to repeat over and over again, was the ultimate peak of humanity: sex.

He hadn't been sure when it instigated, actually he had been positively _petrified, _but Dean had kissed him – so warmly and gently, and invitingly, that Cas almost forgot where he was, and all his fear melted away. The only thing that mattered was Dean – and Dean's embrace; his hands holding onto Cas' shoulder blades, where until recently there had been wings…

Everything felt different when he was in Dean's arms – the warmth of Dean's skin against his, the feel of Dean's heart beating through his chest; Cas felt protected, and loved, in Dean's arms. The embrace had escalated; Cas relishing every second, every kiss, every brush of skin… To the angels, sex was a dirty, gratuitous act that humans indulged in, but Cas could understand beyond doubt why they engaged in it: it was _heavenly! _The explosion of chemicals, the security and bond that was strengthened by Dean's touch – by his fingers and his lips. Sex was sublime; it blew Cas away, and the connection that it built between him and Dean made it even better.

As a novice, Cas often allowed Dean to take control – he knew that this excited Dean as much as it did for him; but the spark which their relationship had ignited only grew in fervour. He wanted more; he wanted to experiment; to try something new. Bringing this up to Dean made him nervous, but Dean reacted well. He let out a short laugh, slapping Cas' leg playfully and said:

"Cas you kinky bitch!" Cas had felt sheepish as Dean continued to chuckle. "Leave it to me." He assured.

With Sam out of the way, Dean promised Cas a night that he would never forget...

Cas was perched upon the edge of his bed, watching Dean flit about the room, flexing his hands as though he was nervous.

"Are you alright Dean?" Cas asked, watching him intently.

"Yeah... yeah, of course." Dean replied gruffly; he shuffled for a few more seconds and then sat on the edge of Cas' bed next to him. "I just want you to enjoy this..."

"Dean, it's you... of course I'm going to enjoy this!" Cas wrapped his hand in Dean's t-shirt, and pulled him towards him. Their kiss was gentle at first, but after a few seconds it became deeper, more heated. Dean's hands had travelled up Cas' back and were buried in Cas' dark hair; Cas didn't want to let go, he didn't want this kiss to ever end. But it did end, and he pulled Dean's shirt over his head, revealing Dean's firm torso. Cas stroked his finger across Dean's collarbone and felt Dean shiver underneath his touch. Ripping his own shirt off, he pulled dean closer to him- lying down on the bed so Dean was on top of him. They kissed again, rougher this time- longing, as Dean's hands roved freely over Cas' body. When they broke apart, Dean straddled Cas' hips and began to tug at the button of Cas' pants; Cas helped, unbuttoning them and allowing Dean to pull them down over his legs. Dean wrenched his own jeans off, discarding them in a pile next to the bed; both men stared at each other, naked but for their boxers- drinking in the sight of each other.

"Dean..." Cas reached his hand up to bring Dean back towards him, but Dean resisted lightly.

"Wait..." dean paused; he reached across to the table beside the bed- grabbing a can of what looked like compressed cream.

"What are you...?" Cas started, but Dean pressed a finger to his lips and he fell silent. Dean uncapped the can, and pressed the nozzle- carefully he drew a line of the cream up Cas' chest, then dropped the can onto the bed. Cas watched, his heart thudding as Dean lowered himself; as Dean's tongue pressed into Cas' skin, Cas quivered... this sensation was new, but it was unbelievably sensuous. Dean tongue was brushing gently across one of Cas' nipples.

"Uuuhhh..." Cas moaned as the nerves in his body seemed to alight with this touch. Dean pinched gently with his teeth and Cas could feel his knees shaking from pleasure. Then Dean heightened the sensation by sucking, hard, at the area of Cas' nipple. If Dean was attempting to arouse him quicker than usual, then he was succeeding... Cas stroked his hand down Dean's body, just managing to reach his boxers and he pressed his hand gently onto the hard lump that was visible underneath the material; it was Dean's turn to moan. He retracted from sucking Cas' nipple and balanced, arms either side of Cas' shoulders. He stared down into Cas' blue eyes, searching them lustfully.

"Cas, can I...?" He started, but Cas broke across him.

"I thought you'd never ask!" He whispered, his voice trembling in anticipation. "_Please_ dean..." Dean fumbled for a moment, pulling down Cas' boxers so they were at his knees; then wrapping his fingers around Cas' penis. The skin on Dean's fingers was rough and callused from his work, but the sensation that it caused made Cas moan. He stroked gently the length of Cas' cock, preparing him; with his other hand he gently strokes his fingers down and slid them inside Cas- stretching Cas so he could enter without hurting him. Dean watched Cas' face as he pushed his fingers further inside. Dean was increasingly aware of the throbbing feeling in his own penis; this was pleasant torture – he was longing for penetration, but he wanted to make sure Cas was ready… the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Cas.

"You ready?" Dean whispered gently, Cas seemed to be swallowing down a moan.

"_Always._" He responded, securing his hands either side of Dean's back, gripping the lean muscle and conscious of every movement. Dean bent down to kiss him once more, but it was more of a brush – a _tease_. Then straightening up for a few moments to position himself; raising Cas' hips just slightly off the bed, he gripped the base of his own cock and gently guided it inside Cas. Cas writhed as Dean entered him, his eyes pressing shut and his fingers curling into the bed sheets, an ecstasied feeling pounding through him.

"Oh _Dean…" _Cas purred, taking short, sharp intakes of breath; Dean began slowly – barely moving, almost rocking back and forth, but very soon that became not enough for him. Gasping air in, he ran his hands over Cas' torso, touching it so intently that he might have been memorising every indent, every rib. Working in joint union with Cas, who appeared to be able to read Dean's movements without hesitation, Dean began to thrust rhythmically. After a few thrusts, Cas released one of his hands from its grip on Dean's back, moving it so he could pleasure himself; his own cock was lying on his belly, in between Cas and Dean.

"Leave it…" Dean hissed, when he realised what Cas was doing; Cas' eyes widened as Dean spoke. "Don't touch yourself." For some reason, this order from Dean made Cas even more aware of the pressure and the pulse beating through the length of his penis.

"_Dean?" _He forced his words out, staring up into Dean's eyes.

"Don't." Dean whispered, "Relax…" But Cas _couldn't _relax – every part of him was imbibed with adrenaline, oxytocin, _love. _His heart was pumping faster, making him shake in anticipation… He was desperate, he _needed _this so badly.

"_Harder…" _He moaned, his body moving in conjunction with Dean's thrusts; Dean was smiling, his eyes were sparkling, as he complied with Cas' request. He pushed harder, deeper, inside Cas – and Cas could no longer keep quiet. "_Uuuuh, Dean! Oh my –" _His words were eclipsed by his panting; Dean knew he wasn't going to last much longer, teasing Cas – making him wait, not letting him touch himself, doubled the pleasure for him. He was in complete control, and he _loved it. _He pinned his hands down on Cas' shoulder, close to his end he knew, and kissed Cas roughly – still thrusting. Cas' tongue was in Dean's mouth, brushing across his teeth – dancing intimately with Dean's tongue. With one final thrust, Dean came – moaning into Cas' mouth simultaneously. Cas' hands pulled Dean towards him, their chests touching and the beating of their hearts becoming harmonic. But it wasn't over… Dean still had to finish Cas off; and he knew that Cas was struggling to hold on – the precum was already leaking out of the head of his penis and moistening his belly. Cas was panting, trying to life his hips up to press against the muscles of Dean's abdomen to relieve the pressure that was becoming unbearable, but Dean was pulling away from the embrace that Cas was holding him in. He had found the can of cream that had rolled to the edge of the bed and was shaking it – sitting upright with his legs straddling across Cas' thighs. Cas was shaking from head to toe, staring up at Dean longingly, imploring him wordlessly to carry on. Dean was smiling; he knew he was in control, and that Cas was desperate. Cas gasped as Dean pressed the tip of the can onto Cas' genitals, the sensation was bizarre but he could now anticipate what was about to happen… Sure enough, Dean positioned himself and began to lick and suck at the cream around the base of Cas' cock.

"_Oh…_ Dean, I – _aaah…"_ Cas susurrated, as the broad part of Dean's tongue licked the length of his penis. Slowly, and very sensuously, Dean ran his tongue everywhere that he had gotten cream on; ending up at the tip of Cas' cock. The sensitiveness of the area, and the manner in which Dean was brushing his tongue over the tip was too much for Cas; he tried to warn Dean, but he was unable to form coherent words. He couldn't hold on any longer, and the instant that Dean took him full in the mouth, he came- the rushing sense of warmth spurting throughout his veins and coating all of his insides like it was candle wax.

Cas lay still on the bed, his eyes closed and his chest heaving as he brought in air into his body; Dean curled up beside him, maintaining a close position to Cas' body – the warmth radiating between the two men. Cas sighed and looked down into Dean's face, his green eyes were shimmering with affection; he nuzzled his head into Cas' neck, relaxing into the indent in Cas' body.

"I love you Dean…" Cas managed to say, once he had gained enough breath to speak once more.

"I love you too Cas," Dean stretched his hand across Cas' chest, placing his hand underneath Cas' arm and squeezing tight into him; the two of them settled into a comfortable silence. "Was that… was that alright Cas?"

"I _loved _it Dean!" Cas answered, "We _have _to do it again – but with something else, something that we can share…"

"I'm alright with that," Dean nodded, smiling. "I'm glad you liked it!"

"You chose the two best things… food, and sex with you… oh Dean, you are _wonderful!" _Cas hugged Dean in the position that he was in.

"I know what you like…" He murmured, "And I know what to use next time."

"What?" Cas asked quickly.

"Cheesecake?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm not very good at writing smut, but I hope you've enjoyed reading this; I'd love to know what you thought of it! **


End file.
